italianmusicpediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cannibal corps
I Cannibal Corpse sono un gruppo brutal death metal statunitense fondato nel 1988. La band ha finora pubblicato 11 album studio, un boxed set ed un album live. Benché i Cannibal Corpse non siano mai apparsi in televisione o in radio, possono vantare una fitta schiera di fan dovuta ad album di discreta diffusione quali Butchered At Birth del 1991, Tomb of the Mutilated del 1992, Vile del 1996 e Live Cannibalism del 2000. I Cannibal Corpse traggono ispirazione principalmente dal thrash metal degli Slayer e dei Kreator, oltre che dal death metal dei Death. Il gruppo viene spesso identificato per i testi, horror e truculenti. Biografia I Cannibal Corpse sono nati come band thrash-death nel 1988 e hanno avuto origine dalle ceneri di tre band death metal dell'America del nord: Beyond Death (per quanto riguarda Webster e Owen), Leviathan (Barnes) e Tirant Sin (Barnes, Rusay e Mazurkiewicz); al thrash-death degli esordi hanno poi aggiunto influenze grind dando così vita ad una delle prime band di brutal death metal. La band suonò il primo show dal vivo al "Buffalo's River Rock Cafe" nel 1989, poco dopo aver registrato un demo di cinque canzoni intitolato Cannibal Corpse e conosciuto anche col nome Skull Full of Maggots. Meno di un anno dopo quella prima apparizione la band ottenne un contratto con la casa discografica Metal Blade Records ed il primo album, Eaten Back to Life fu pubblicato nell'agosto del 1990. Benché già abbastanza famosi fra i cultori del metal estremo, sono "saltati all'occhio" del grande pubblico grazie alla partecipazione al film Ace Ventura: l'acchiappanimali, con Jim Carrey (che volle espressamente che la band suonasse nel film poiché è un loro fan), nel quale hanno suonato la canzone Hammer Smashed Face. Alcuni segni distintivi dei Cannibal Corpse sono l'uso del growl e titoli di album e canzoni, estremamente violenti. Come per altre band death metal le cui canzoni trattano di stupri, uccisioni e necrofilia, i testi della band e le immagini sulle copertine degli album (disegnate da Vincent Locke) sono spesso a tema esplicitamente sessuale e violento. Gli album della band sono stati censurati o banditi in alcune nazioni: in Germania non gli è stato permesso di suonare dal vivo alcuna canzone proveniente dai primi tre album, mentre nello stato della Baviera non gli è proprio permesso di suonare né di pubblicare le copertine originali dei loro album, e nemmeno di stampare i testi nei booklet. Furono banditi anche in Australia dove però nel 2006 riuscirono ad andare in tour. Come i registi di film horror, i Cannibal Corpse sono orgogliosi degli artwork dei loro album e li considerano nient'altro che un'estrema forma di intrattenimento. A riguardo il cantante George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher nel documentario Metal: A Headbanger's Journey commenta: Inoltre Fisher ha dichiarato in un'intervista riguardo alle restrizioni imposte alla band: I titoli delle canzoni includono Entrails Ripped From a Virgin's Cunt (viscere strappate dalla vagina di una vergine), Fucked With A Knife (Fottuta con un coltello), Meat-Hook Sodomy (sodomia con un gancio da macellaio), Necropedophile (necropedofilo, stupratore di bambini morti) e I Cum Blood (io eiaculo sangue). Nel maggio 1995 l'allora senatore Bob Dole menzionò la band per nome e la accusò di aver violato la pubblica decenza. Negli anni ci sono stati molti cambiamenti fra i componenti dei Cannibal Corpse. Nel 1993 il chitarrista Bob Russay (uno dei fondatori della band) si staccò dal gruppo e fu rimpiazzato all'ultimo da Rob Barrett, chitarrista dei Malevolent Creation. Dopo l'abbandono della band, Russay si spostò in Arizona dove ora è un istruttore di golf e membro dell'USGTF nella città di Gilbert. Nel 1995 il cantante Chris Barnes ha lasciato la band a causa di divergenze musicali (ed è ora il cantante delle band Six Feet Under e Torture Killer) ed è stato rimpiazzato dal cantante dei Monstrosity, George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher, famoso per i suoi urli di lunghezza record in canzoni come Devoure by Vermin e They Deserve to Die. Nel 1997 Robb Barrett, che aveva originariamente sostituito Russay alla chitarra, lasciò i Cannibal Corpse per ritornare con la sua precedente band, Malevolent Creation, e il suo posto fu preso da Pat O'Brien, chitarrista dei Nevermore, che apparve per la prima volta nell'album del 1998, Gallery of Suicide. Il fondatore e chitarrista della band, Jack Owen, lasciò i Cannibal Corpse nel 2004 per concentrarsi maggiormente sulla sua seconda band, di nome Adrift. È entrato a far parte dei Deicide nel tardo 2005 e compare nel loro ultimo album intitolato The Stench of Redemption. Jeremy Turner degli Origin lo rimpiazzò in fretta come secondo chitarrista per il "Tour of the Wretched" del 2004. Recentemente Rob Barret, già presente negli album Vile e The Bleeding, è tornato nella band nel 2005 ed ha collaborato all' album Kill, publicato il 21 marzo 2006 sotto etichetta Metal Blade Records. Nel 2007 la legge di censura in Germania è stata revocata cosi i Cannibal Corpse hanno potuto eseguire tutto il loro repertorio. Il nuovo album della band si chiamerà Evisceration Plague e la sua uscita è prevista per il 3 Febbraio 2009. Formazione Category:brutal metal